


endless cycle

by girlsarewolves



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, animalistic thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing but basic instincts these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	endless cycle

* * *

Hunt. Kill. Feed. Survive. Exist. Hunt. Kill. Feed. Survive. Exist.

Spread. Reproduce. Procreate. Breed. Spread. Reproduce. Procreate. Breed.

Hunt. Kill. Feed. Survive. Exist.

Spread. Reproduce. Procreate. Breed.

Urges, instincts. Not thoughts. There were no longer any thoughts within his head. He did not have a mind, only a brain. Only instinct; ravenous and rabid. He was somewhere between wolf and virus; man had long since suffocated.

Was it the wolf that wanted to survive? Was it the virus that wanted to spread?

Primitive, everything was so primitive. He never stopped. He never rested. He wanted to rest. He wanted to stop.

He was more than this. He had once been more than this.

Hunt. Kill. Feed. Survive. Exist.

Once upon a time he'd been a prince. He'd had a king for a father. He and his brothers were heirs at peace. They wanted nothing of their father's faded glory; they knew he still saw the bloodstains on his hands.

Spread. Procreate. Reproduce. Breed.

Once upon a time he'd had a life with meaning. He had lived for more than simply to live. It wasn't merely day to day existence that drove him, it wasn't only about spreading his race (disease). He and Marcus, they had plans. Dreams. They had each other and any women they wanted. They had family and honor, and a future full of prosperity and fulfillment.

Hunt. Kill. Spread. Reproduce.

Now he was nothing but endless cycles of base impulse.

Survive. Exist. Procreate. Breed.

He was nothing but an animal; carrier.


End file.
